


He wasn't wrong...

by JehBeeEh



Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Meddling Bucky Barnes, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Steve Tony Games: Team Fluff Fill for the Breakup Prompt.Based on the fabulous Flame's amazingprompt(seriously, check out that moodboard!!).
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780483
Comments: 17
Kudos: 73
Collections: Team Fluff





	He wasn't wrong...

**Author's Note:**

> Steve Tony Games: Team Fluff Fill for the Breakup Prompt.  
> Based on the fabulous Flame's amazing [prompt](https://betheflame.tumblr.com/post/624353156684464128/again-really-fluff-fill-for-stevetonygames) (seriously, check out that moodboard!!).

Steve was leaning on the banister, his arm crossed over his chest, when Tony closed the door behind him. For a minute that felt like much longer they just looked at each other, Barnes’ words hanging between them.

_“You want each other, you’re both being idiots, and we’re tired of it.”_

“Well,” Tony started slowly, shoving his hands in his pockets. “You enjoy the free babysitting. I’ll go back upstairs and check on Pete.”

He turned, heading for the stairs up to his place. There was no way Barnes had any idea what he was talking about – it was _Barnes_ after all, what the fuck did he know! – so he’d just let it go, and go back to his more or less happy existence and forget anything had just happened. Yup! That was a good plan.

“Tony, wait,” Steve called out softly behind him, making Tony turn in the stairs. Steve wasn’t looking at him, his eyes were trained on the ground as he spoke. “Maybe Bucky’s… not wrong. Maybe we should talk.” He turned his head to look at Tony when he was done, and something in his eyes pulled Tony in like they always did. And there was no way Tony could say no to him.

He let out a sigh and nodded his head up so Steve would follow him before he jogged up the stairs. He left the door open and went to down the hall to check on Peter for no other reason than to figure out the jumble of thoughts going through his mind. He tucked him in and rearranged a few of his plushies. When he knew it had been just a bit too long and Steve might pop in to make sure everything was okay, he headed back to find Steve mixing something in a bowl in the kitchen.

“I was about to go see if everything was okay,” Steve told him, making Tony smirk.

“What are you doing?”

“Making cookies.”

Tony narrowed his eyes at him. “Why?”

“Again, Bucky wasn’t wrong. I cook when I’m stressed. Needed something to do.” He turned away from Tony grabbing a cookie sheet.

Tony sat at the table, looking at Steve work for a bit. “You never told me why you and Barnes broke up.”

“ _We_ didn’t break up. He broke up with me.” Steve started making balls of dough and dropping them on the cookie sheet. “Last week, when Shuri had the kids? We were having dinner, he said he wanted to stay in for date night, and he just casually mentioned that we both knew this wasn’t working. Or not the way we were trying to make it work anyways. We love each other, no doubt, but not like that. Or at least, not according to our soulbonds.” He put the cookie sheet in the oven and set the timer before wiping his hands on a towel. He leaned against the end of the counter, crossing his arms again.

“I’m sorry, Steve.”

“Don’t be. I mean, Bucky was… well, not wrong. I think we’ve both known for a while. We were just delaying the inevitable.”

“And, he thinks that-“ Tony waved a finger between him and Steve, unable to actually say the words out loud.

“Yeah. He does. So do most of our friends apparently, not just him and Shuri.”

Tony snorted. “They’re ones to talk about soulbonds.”

Steve smiled. “I tried bringing that up. Did _not_ go well.”

They stayed silent for a while, neither wanting to bring up the now obvious giant pink elephant in the room. Or not knowing how to bring it up.

“I did try and tell Bucky he was wrong. About us,” Steve finally added. “He just laughed and said he’d never seen two people with a stronger bond than ours try to fight it so much. I told him he had to be wrong, there was no way you liked me like that. He nearly fell out of his chair. Was a bit insulting actually.”

“For what it’s worth, I don’t hate you. Not anymore anyways,” Tony smiled at Steve. They both knew their rocky start definitely had put a damper on anything else they might be feeling. _Might_ be. “Some days, I still want to punch you in your perfect teeth. And other days… Other days, it feels like Barnes ‘isn’t wrong’, as you put it.”

Steve’s eyebrows shot up at that, he looked like he had earlier when Barnes had laid it out on both of them so plainly. “You want me too? Bucky was right?”

“I didn’t say ‘right’, I said ‘not wrong’. And what do you mean ‘too’?”

“Tony-“ Steve pinched the bridge of his nose, his face contorting in frustration.

“It’s what you said!” Tony screeched out, throwing his arms in the air as he stood up. “I am scared shitless of how I feel when I’m with you, Steve. Everything feels so _intense_ , and that is terrifying. There. You happy now?”

“I know. I feel the same. Maybe that’s part of why our bond is so strong?”

“What if we can’t get over all the punch-you-in-the-face feelings?”

“Considering we haven’t _actually_ punched each other, yet, I think we’re safe there.”

“Hey, I came close once!”

“I remember. It was cute.” Steve pushed himself off the counter and closed the distance between them. “What if the good stuff outweighs everything else though?”

“I’m scared, Steve,” Tony whispered as he let his forehead fall against Steve’s shoulder. He felt Steve’s hands on his back, the contact sending pleasant shivers down his spine.

“You’re not in this alone. We’ll do this together. What is it you always tell Peter? If you fall backwards, I’ll catch you?” Steve rested his head against Tony’s, his lips by Tony’s ear. “I’m not going to let you fall. I promise.”

Tony moved back, locking eyes with Steve. The earnest look he saw on his face was all Tony needed to know he meant every word. He leaned forward, Steve mirroring his movement. And just before their lips touched, the timer for the oven went off.

“Shit,” Steve let out with a huff of laughter. “Hold that thought for two seconds.”

Tony grumbled as Steve took the cookies out of the oven as quickly as he could, throwing the pan on a cooling rack without a second thought. He turned back to look at Tony, and didn’t waste any time making his way back to him and pulling him in for a kiss the moment they were close enough.

As soon as their lips touched, they both knew. This was it. This was what being with your soulmate was supposed to be. It was like every cell in their body was hyper aware of the other’s presence, their touch. Everything felt _right_.

“Holy shit,” Tony breathed out when Steve let go.

“Bedroom?” Steve bit his bottom lip as he asked.

“Fuck yes.” Tony jumped in Steve’s arms, wrapping his legs around his waist as Steve kissed him, manoeuvring them easily to Tony’s bed.

* * *

_What’s App – Platonic Only Soulmate Guy_

_Shuri: Whoever designed this apartment layout should be shot. Why is Tony’s bedroom above my living room???_

_Shuri: They’ve been at it for two hours!_

_Bucky: I know. I can hear them all the way down in Steve’s place_

_Bucky: They almost woke up Sarah_

_Shuri: I thought it would be nice to have them finally admit their feelings for each other. But this?_

_Shuri: It wasn’t worth it_

_Bucky: I’m mostly impressed Peter can sleep though that_

_Shuri: Meh. The child could sleep through the building falling down on us_

_Bucky: So… want to give them a run for their money? Test out our soulbond and all?_

_Shuri: I will stab you in the eye with a plastic spork if you suggest it again. After I find somewhere else to live!_


End file.
